Diamond
by Moving.into.next.week
Summary: A new life, and a few secrets, are reveled and gained in this epic tale of love, unknown family, and broken friendships. Can Harry deal with this new drama on top of the old along with betrayals and Slytherin friends? Only time will tell. TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. In the Wood

Warning: I am only going to write this once: Slash, Cussing. It is rated M for a reason. If you don't like this crap then don't read it.

Summary:

Disclaimer: None of this crap is mine. Prolly not even the idea. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter One

"I can't believe I can't go with them. No! I have to have detention with Snape. I hate the git." Harry was storming around his dorm room, throwing dirty socks and books all around. "First Hogsmead weekend and I can't even go." He sat in huff, staring dejectided out the window. Hedwig hooted softly and flew over to perch lightly on he head of his bed. "Sorry girl. I'll quit yelling." He got up and walked out to the common room. It was as deserted as the dorms, not a single person in any of the comfy chairs or couches. He was still ranting even though it was the evening.

Well I guess I could go for a walk, he thought and walked out of Gryffindor Tower. His feet made little noise on the stone floor, footsteps a slight echo through the empty halls. He wound his way along the halls, past the entrance hall and out into the courtyard.

He walked over the soft green grass, the dying sunlight playing pictures over the ground, colors roamed the sky like deer do in an empty wood. He entered through an overgrown archway, hips and slim shoulders brushing the leaves, but he made no effort to stop the conntact. That was something he learned he found comfort in. The greenness of the leaves after a summer rain, the way the wind seemed to talk as it moved through the trees, or the soothing music a bubbling stream gave off in the middle of the night. He knew the forbidden forrest like he knew the familiar halls of Hogwarts. He should, he had spent enough time in this forrest, just trying to find a quiet place just to think, or to write his poems.

Harry spent most of his nights walking through these woods. He didn't sleep much these days, he couldn't. Not with the scenes Voldemort sent him, or the nightmares about Cedric or his parent's deaths. Not even the Dreamless Sleep, which he had learned to brew over the summer, could stop them. Of course it didn't help that by this time tomorrow Ron and Hermione will have ditched him. He was gay, he knew it and they didn't. They had made their oppinion clear on the subject, they hated them. He was going to tell them in the Great Hall, he hoped that that detered them from making a huge scene, but probably not. He didn't care what anyone thought of him anymore, he was tired lying to them and himself.

He hadn't realized he'd walked as far as he did as he thought, he'd made it all the way to the old, knoted tree that was a good half-mile from the entrace he'd taken. With thoughts of tomorrow's upcoming drama and tonight's dtetention with Snape he headed back toward the school, ignoring the eyes that followed him the whole way and the way the branches swayed yet their was no breeze.

The next night at supper the Golden Trio was sitting at one end of the house table, it seemed everybody could sense the tension that surounded Harry and stayed clear of them.

"Hey mate, what was so important you needed to tell us in a crowded place?" Ron asked me, his face showing his worry, worry that will probably change into disgust in the next few minutes.

"Yeah," Hermione piped up after Ron, "it can't be too bad." I just looked at her with a knowing gaze. She sent me a curious look before it turned back to worry.

"I'm gay." I told them. I didn't even think about it, I knew I had to say it outright or they wouldn't believe I was serious. There was a stunned silence for all of 2 minutes before either moved. Hermione stood slowly, Ron flew out of his seat. Both were looking at me in pure disgust and hatred. I stood right in front of Hermione, Ron on her left. Both were facing me, I noticed that the great hall had gone silent, all watching the fallout of the Golden Trio. For that is what it was, a fallout. We would never be best friends again, never go on amazing adventures wih each other. I guess some part of my heart was still hoping they'd accept me for who I am, for when they spoke next I could feel part of me shatter. The part, and a big one, that I held in my heart for them. My first two friends, my commrads against Voldemort, my companions afterwards.

"You are disgusting!" Hermione spat. The slap she landed on my cheek resounded around the silent hall, shocking everyone.

"I can't believe I called you my best friend." Ron told me, a mixture of anger and disappointment in his voice. He swung his arm back and punched me in the gut. I doubled over, not doing anything. I knew I couln't fight him off, he was a good foot and a half taller than me, not to metion much more muscular. I straighted back up as best I could, my arms still wrapped around my middle. Ron now had a goblet of water in his shaking hand, Hermione turned and stormed out of the hall, a flurry of black robes and bushy hair. "Go to hell. You should have died in that graveyard instead of Diggory, at least he was good at something other than geting people killed!" He shouted, dumping the goblet over my head, soaking my hair, shoulders, and part of the front and back of my robes. I had only one answer to his statement, the one that would shock most.

"I know Ron, you have no idea how much I know that's true. I would change it, you know I would. If I could go back to the day I killed Voldemort with the knowledge I have now, I would have killed myself when I was younger, maybe while I lived with the Dursleys, maybe once I got to the wizardng world. I know." I told him sadly, regret lacing my voice. "I know I don't deserve to live. And I won't much longer." He added at the end in a voice too quiet for anyone to hear, or at least anyone with human hearing. So as Harry walked out of the Geat Hall sopping wet, Severus Snape was sitting at the head table going over Harry's troubling words. But soon he had to leave and go meet with his clan because Diamond said he had important news.

The whole great hall was silent, too stunned to speak. Even the slytherins were quiet, going over the scene that had happened before them in their heads. One slytherin, Draco Malfoy, was extremely curious about what had happened to make Granger and the Weasel turn their backs on Potter.

Diamond was estatic. He had found him, his mate. The only problem was he wasn't a vampire yet. But that problem was to be fixed this night, for his mate always came into the woods at night. Sometimes he would sit by the stream, his black hair glowing in the moonlight, and write in a spiral. Diamond never got to read what he wrote but sometimes it caused the boy to cry softly, never making a sound. Diamond thought it was a beautiful sight. His mates beauiful porcelain skin streaked with tears that glisened in the moonlight.

But he was also distraught. His mate was sad and he couldn't comfort him, couldn't hold him or rock him gently as he cried.

He had been watching him for months, waiting for him during the night until he entered the woods. Diamond knew he wouldn't be able to resist the bond any longer. The only reason his mate couldn't feel the pull was because he hadn't yet _seen_ Diamond. Diamond had never allowed that, he had wanted to observe him first. Learn the way he acted in private. But as soon as he saw Diamond he would feel the pull, the longing, to be as close to him as he could.

He was supposed to meet with his clan tonight to tell them the news. It was always a big thing when a vampire found him mate because it didn't happen all that often. Only one other of his clan had found his mate and they now lived together in The Caves.

Jack had found Lizzy when he was hunting one night and had taken her on the spot. Lizzy hadn't spoken to him for 6 months after her change. But after Jack had apologized profusly she had given in to the strong bond. They had now been together for about 10 years.

I lept from the fallen log that I had just climbed over and entered the cave, going into the main room. There all the clan was seated, waiting for my arrival.

"Alright Dia. Tell us why you dragged me here." Severus said, his drawl bored, but you could see the curiosity in his black eyes.

"Yeah. Why are we here? You wouldn't tell me when you called." Jack asked next, Lizzy sitting beside him, studying me intently. If anyone was to guess what my news was then she would. She looked at my face closely, my peaceful smile, the happiness and love warring over dominace in my eyes. It must have clicked what it was because she jumped up and hugged me for all her worth. He red hair tickling my nose.

"Really?" I just nodded as my smile got wider. She backed off me and started jumping up and down, firing questions at me. "Who? When? How?" Severus and Jack looked even more confused then before.

"What is she talking about?" Severus demanded. Lizzy looked at them and then started bouncing again.

"He found his mate! He found them!" She yelled, bouncing over to Jack to pull him up and dance with him around the room.

Jack looked to me for confirmation and I nodded again. He walked over and clapped me on the back.

"So who's the lucky broad?" He asked me. I hesitated. I didn't know my angels name, just that he visited the wood every night.

"Um...I don't know his name." I told them. They just looked at me. "I've know he was my mate for about 7 months. I watch him every night. He comes into the woods, spends all night just writing or listening to the streams music. Never does sleep though, not once. But gods, he's beautiul when he cries. He does that sometimes when he's writing. Just cries softly. That's when it's hardest to resist holding him." I realized I'd gone off into a rant and stopped, looking sheepishly at the others. Jack and Lizzy looked bemused, Severus looked at me proudly.

Severus was the one who helped me wen I was just a fledgling, abandoned by my creator. He was like a father to me and was proud that I had found my mate.

"Congratulations Diamond. I take it you will be changing him tonight, if you are choosing to tell us now?" He asked, smiling at me, his hand resting on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I should probably go. He usually makes it to the clearing at about midnight. Can you three get this place ready for the next three days? The minute I get my hands on him I can tell that I'm not gonna wanna let him go for a while. I'll see you soon." I walked out of the cave and headed toward the clearing. It was about 2 in the norning, so I knew he would be there.

When I entered the clearing the sight that greeted me was one I wouldn't forget for years to come, no matter how much I wanted to.


	2. Dad? Who?

**Previous-**_**When I entered the clearing the sight that greeted me was one I wouldn't forget for years to come, no matter how much I wanted to.**_

My angel was sitting on the grass by the stream, blood pouring out of his wrist to pool around where they rested by his sides. His back was propped up against a tree, he was just starring at the water as his skin turned a sickly white.

I ran over to him, fear gripped my heart. How could my angel do this to himself? What had happened? Who had done it? He turned his head a little when I was about 5 feet away. He gave me a small smile, and with that small sign of life I raced to pick him up. I craddled him against my chest as I ran through the woods towards the cave.

"What's going on?" He asked me, his voice wavering slightly. I just leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You're really hot, you know that?" His voice had light amusment in it. I chuckled but gripped him tighter. He wasn't going to last more than a few minutes more. I made it to the cave entrance and jogged in at a slower speed. I saw Jack and Severus making up a bed, Lizzy was sitting on the couch waiting for my return.

"Sev!" My voice was panicked, I could hear how slow my angels heart was beating. Severus looked up at my voice, alarm coloring his face. He looked down to the boy in my arms, spotting the blood that covered him and me. He walked over quickly, getting a good look at the face of my angel, and gasped. "What?" I asked him.

"Harry Potter. God, what did the poor boy do to himself?" He asked softly, pulling us over to the now made bed. He pushed me down onto it, setting us so my back was against the headboard, Harry in my lap. He was so much smaller than me, slim shoulders, narrow hips and only stood about 5"6' to my 6 foot. "You must do it now or he won't survive." Sev told me, brushing my dirty-blonde hair out of my face. I leaned down until my face was nestled in his slim neck. I enlongated my fangs and pierced the pale skin beneath me. His blood ran down my throat, soothing the hunger that was always there. This was always the hardest part of the change, letting go of the other before they died. This was the real test to see if this was your actual mate. You couldn't kill your own mate, no matter what.

I released his neck, licking the wound to heal it. His heart beat was already slowing, the changing process only took a few minutes but it usually took them at least an hour to wake up. I leaned back against the headboard, pulling him up to rest against my chest, his head tucked under my chin. I closed my eyes and drifted into the trance-like state that vampires called 'sleeping.'

_45 minutes later_

"I hate you Diamond." The body that was lying on top of Diamond said. Diamond started, he hadn't known that Harry had known he was watching him. "Yeah, I knew you were there. After 2 months of being watched I used occlumency on you. I know I'm your mate, I know you think I'm beautiful when I cry, and I know you didn't know my name until about an hour ago." Harry had said this all calmly, in a matter-of-fact voice. Harry sat up and scooted off of Diamonds lap, he stood up and stretched. Lizzy, Jack, and Severus were all watching the interaction curiously. "You know I slit my wrists to die, right?" Harry asked Diamond incredulously. "Not to becoming immortal. I hate you. My body may want to be with you but my mind still hates you. Hello Mr. and Mrs.Harrison, or Lizzy and Jack to those that know you. Snape." He turned to the others and adressed them in a casual tone.

Jack and Lizzy seemed to like him. Lizzy blushed when he called her Mrs.Harrison, Jack just smiled at him.

"How?" Severus asked. Harry looked bemused, a grin crossing his face.

"You learn alot when you can observe your teacher and happen to wander the woods at night. The nymphs adore my 'sinfull green eyes' and the centars like my humor. You hear alot when speaking to the creatures of the wood. I also spend alot of time in the lbrary. You've been a vampire for 74 years, you found Diamond about 15 years ago after he was abandened by his creator and played the role of 'Father' to him. You came across Jack Harrison, starved and lucid, about 12 years ago and nursed him back to health. He 'met' Elizabeth Waters, now Harrison, one night while on the hunt and changed her on the spot. She is his mate and he hers. Your mate, Severus was killed about 16 years ago and was fakely married to Lily Potter. You had one child, that you didn't know about, with James before he was killed 2 weeks before you planned to change him. James Potter had the child transfered over to Lily Evan's womb when he found out, of course Lily knew and was willing to help you both. That's why I've got her eyes. Adoption charms. Haven't taken them off yet. I wonder what I look like. I know the spell." Harry told Severus.

"Uh...what?" Severus was dumbfounded. Hell, I was dumbfounded. Severus was Harry's father, real father. Harry nodded, still calm.

"Took me a while to get around the fact too. But, with the way my life goes, I'm not at all suprised this happened. I just wanna know what I'll look like. Only my real parent can take the charm off, if you wanna. If not, well, I'll survive. Not like I'll know what I'm missing anyways." He seemed half asleep and his eyes were drooping. He crawled back on the bed and nestled up at my side. "I still don't like you very much, but you're warmer than the rest of the bed." His tone was serious and he looked up at he with solemn eyes before slipping off to sleep.

"I'm a...dad?" Severus looked at Lizzy and Jack, then back to Harry. "I'm a dad." He stated again. Lizzy and Jack grinned at the look of astounded happiness on his face. They knew Severus had wanted a child, that's why he taught. But he had had to act like a jerk because of Voldemort. And now he had his child. He could spend the rest of enterninty getting to know him and taking care of him.

"Yeah. And my mate hates me. Today's full of surprises." I stated dryly. Jack turned his face toward me.

"He doesn't hate you. He's just mad that you stopped him from dying. This is Harry Potter. His life's been a living hell. You'd probably have tried to kill yourself long before now." He stated grimly. I looked back at my angel, trying to imagine someone cold enough to harm such an innocent creature. It was hard.

_**Like, omg! I updated!! Points to me after over what? More than 4 months of absense. Well Here you go to WickedNut, chappy 2. Plzzzz review again. It makes me feel all warm inside.**_

_**MINW**_


	3. UPDATE

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!!!**

**I am so sorry to all of you who are waiting ofr updates on my stories. I just wanted to let you all know that I have switched accounts. I swited awhile ago, but thought I could keep up with 2. Obviously not!!! If you would like to read update, rewritten, and possibly better versions of my stories on this account go and check out my new (not so new, but...) one. Here's my new name...**

**Kievan Rus' Supernova**

**Some of my new stories are good too. **

**Hope you continue to read and enjoy, Alex. **

**P.S. I will be rewriting my story I Blame Mister Vampire Guy when my new story Trust Among Starngers is completed. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
